Temporal Shift
by gluegirl56
Summary: When down in section 5 Allison accidentally activates a device that has the capacity to kill her. Nathan, Henry and Carter must work together to save her. But it proves difficult and life threatening for one of them.


**EUReKA**

_Temporal Shift_

_I had this on my mind and I felt that I wanted to share it with others. I hope that you like it._

_I apologise for the strange phenomena explanation, hope you find it somewhat possible._

_Sorry for posting everything at once but I didn't have the energy to break it into chapters. _

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything and I gain nothing out of this

**Pairing**: Nathan/Allison, very little Carter/Callie

**Spoilers**: A bit from 'Once in a Lifetime', 'Phoenix Rising' and 'A Night at Global Dynamics'

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It was a bright Monday morning at Global Dynamics and Allison Blake moved swiftly in the corridors near section 5. She was still a bit shaken by the last week's events. General Mansfield had been very clear about what he had thought about the situation with Beverly and the biohazard protocols being used by Henry.

She had no doubt in mind that she was being replaced and she briefly wondered if this was how Nathan had felt that day a year ago when he had lost his position to her. Allison sighed heavily as she walked closer to section 5; she had to see it for one last time before being replaced. She still saw images of people that had died there, in the accident with the Artefact, and she suddenly realised how hard it must have been for Henry to continue the work that Kim had started. She couldn't imagine a life without Kevin, not even Nathan.

When had she become drawn to him again? It started when he had stepped down from the job as Director of Global, when he had gradually started to change back to the person he was before that. What was she going to answer him? He wanted to marry her once again. Allison was not sure if she could handle that one more time or if he was still the same person that she had come to love a couple of years ago.

Dr. Blake was quickly drawn back from her thoughts as a security officer asked for her clearance. She smiled at him giving him what he wanted and entered the secret section.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

In a corridor a few levels above Carter had a heated discussion with Fargo.

"No you can't have access to that!" Fargo said upset.

"And why can't I?" Carter replied annoyed as Henry smiled from his position behind him.

It felt awkward to be back after what he had done to the computers but at the same time it felt good. It was good to see Fargo and Carter and all the other persons in Eureka once again. General Mansfield had been furious but Doctor Blake had managed, together with Doctor Stark and Sheriff Carter, to clear Henry from the DoD's accusations. However Doctor Deacon was back on one condition, supervision. He was to help the younger scientists without any payment for at least a year at GD.

He was taken back to the real world by Fargo's raised voice.

"I can't do that I don't have clearance."

Carter rolled his eyes. "Fargo, go get someone who has because as much as I love to, I can't stand around here the whole day."

"It's all right Jack I promise not to do anything, you can drop me off here." Henry said softly.

"No." Fargo piped up.

"Well I need to use the bathroom so just don't do anything while I am away." Carter said smiling at Henry.

"I'll try not to strangle Fargo."

The Sheriff only managed halfway before alarms started blaring. He quickly turned around and sprinted back to Henry and Fargo.

A familiar voice shouted over the noise. "What's going on?"

Carter folded his arms looking at the three scientists in front of him. He focused on Stark who had just arrived.

"I was just about to ask the same question."

"Well." Nathan smiled. "Seems like I beat you to it."

"I promise you I didn't do anything." Henry said trying to stop Carter and Stark from bickering.

"No it's coming from section 5." Nathan said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

When the four of them arrived there the same security guard that had let Allison in stopped them.

"I am sorry sir but I can't give you access." The guard said as Carter moved forward.

"Do you have any idea what is happening in there?" Nathan asked with urgency in his voice.

"No sir but Doctor Blake is in there."

"Step aside, Henry and I are going in."

"But sir..." The guard started to object.

"I have clearance and I might need Doctor Deacon's expertise. Have you had any contact with Doctor Blake?"

"No sir."

Nathan looked at the door and then back at the guard. "Have a medical team on standby." He said before entering with Henry leaving Carter and Fargo at the door.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The room was dark and the only sound that could be heard was the whining of the alarm indicating that something had gone wrong.

"Allison!" Nathan shouted, his eyes searching the room.

"Nathan!" Henry shouted over the noise.

Stark turned around to see a part of the section collapsed, the floor seemed to have been crushed by a tremendous force and a workbench had been wrecked beyond recognition.

"What has happened down here?" Henry asked amazed.

"I have no idea but we should find Allison and get out of here." Nathan returned still searching the room.

Henry glanced around and his eyes stopped at something white in the corner of the room. It had to be Allison.

"Nathan!" He shouted, moving over to her, Stark quickly followed.

"Allison!" He asked worriedly as he kneeled down before her trying to rouse her.

The wall suddenly gave a screeching noise and Henry studied it in alarm. "We better get out of here now!"

Nathan gently scooped Allison up in his arms and hurried towards the door.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Allison felt distracted by something but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. She __hurried towards the wreckage of what was left of section 5. She looked around and seeing a glimpse of a prone figure in the corner of the room she instantly knew whom. She rushed towards him and kneeled gently at his side. He was lying with his face down so she carefully turned him onto his back. _

"_Nathan?" She whispered, terrified of the sight that met her. _

_Doctor Stark had three fragments embedded in his chest, one of them dangerously close to his heart. She reached for his neck trying to find a pulse. After what felt like hours she found it, thready and faint_

_She heard movement behind her and looked up to see Fargo standing near. _

"_A medical team are on their way but the section isn't stabilised, it is dangerous to let them in." Allison looked directly at him her eyes stricken with sorrow. "You tell them they make it fast, he needs to be stabilised or he is going to die."_

"_Doctor Blake." Fargo said sadly, his eyes still glued to the bloodstained Director of GD._

"_General Mansfield wants you to take command over Global from Stark at least till this mess is sorted out."_

_Allison nodded. "I had a feeling about that." She said as her eyes searched for something to put pressure on the most fatal wound with. The bandages in the medical kit where long gone. _

_Suddenly the room burst with activity as the Chief of the medical department came bursting through the doors with a team. _

"_Condition?" Doctor Steven Henderson asked quickly as he knew Allison is one of the best doctors in Eureka. _

"_It's not looking good; he has three fragments embedded in his chest. I am not sure if the aorta is in danger, it points in that direction."_

_Doctor Henderson waved over a couple of medics with a stretcher and Nathan was quickly loaded on it. Allison let Henderson take over and gently squeezed Nathan's hand. He briefly opened his eyes looking directly at Allison. They where full of a mixture of sorrow, pain and defeat. _

"_Alli." He whispered. She gently took his hand. _

"_No." She begged him. "Nathan, you will make it through this." _

"_Alli...no...not this time." His voice faded away as__he closed his eyes._

_Allison let her tears flow freely down her cheeks desperately trying to find a pulse by placing two fingers on his throat. _

"_Nathan no please no." She cried. _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nathan Stark entered the medical bay and was met by Doctor Henderson.

"How are you doing?" He gently asked Nathan.

Dr. Stark gave him a look of disbelief because he is not the one to worry about. "How is Allison?" He returned, ignoring the question.

"Not good, we are losing her if you can't come up with a solution to this. Her system is shutting down and she is running a high fever."

Nathan glanced in the direction of her bed weighing his words carefully. "All I can tell you right now is that she touched a field that emits particles that interacts with her body functions. Or should I say interferes with her body functions. I believe it is related to a project conducted four years ago but I am not sure. It's a A1 classified project file so I cannot give you details about what it was supposed to do but it was nothing like this." He said gesturing towards Allison's bed and thinking about the destruction in section 5.

"If she somehow managed to open the field generator, her body is shifting out of phase into a possible future in our timeline."

His phone rang. "Excuse me." He said picking it up. "Stark."

"No absolutely not! Fargo, I said no. Well transfer the data to me, section A1 is classified. No she has not lifted the security and I can't ask her right now." Nathan said annoyed at the intrusion.

He ended the call and looked at the doctor. "I want to see her for a moment."

"Of course."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Allison looked so fragile in her bed. He quietly sat down in a chair next to her. When he was close to her he could hear her whispering.

"Nathan please...stay with me."

"Allison?" Nathan asked softly but confused.

He cast a glance at Doctor Henderson who stood at the end of her bed watching her vitals. The medical doctor knew that Doctor Stark knew perfectly well how to read them but he still felt the need to check on them.

Henderson met Stark's worried eyes. "She has been talking every now and then, we think it's due to the stress all this causes on her system."

Nathan shook his head. "If the field somehow manage to cause a rift in time..." He let the sentence hang in the air.

"Do you believe that she is somewhere in our future?" Henderson asked, watching Stark closely. Once the Director of Global Dynamics Doctor Nathan Stark had been involved in many classified projects but sometimes the experiments amazed the medical doctor.

Nathan gave him a nervous smile. "I don't know yet. As I said we are working on it."

His attention shifted back to Allison. "Allison can you hear me?" Nathan asked worriedly, taking her hand into his.

Doctor Henderson hadn't moved from his position near the end of her bed. He knew he was somewhat intruding but to see the former head of GD and the assigned head of GD so close and so human made him frozen in position.

"Nathan." Allison whispered with her eyes closed. "Nathan you can't leave me...not like this."

He could see that she was upset and it hurt him. "Allison I am not going to leave you." He tried reassuringly.

"Don't die on me." She whispered, tears streaking her cheeks.

Doctor Stark swallowed hard. "Allison?" He tried again but she didn't reply.

He jumped as a voice came from nearby having forgot that Henderson was still there. "I am sure it's just a hallucination Doctor Stark." He said.

"Well I wish you are right." Nathan said as he rose from the chair. "I am heading back to the lab call me if there is any change."

"I will do that." He said glancing at the back of the former Director of GD.

But Nathan didn't continue to walk, he seemed frozen in position a few feet from the door. Henderson quickly walked up to him. "Doctor Stark?"

He moved up in front of him and his blood froze as he did so. Stark's blue shirt was dripping with blood from three deep puncture wounds, one of them dangerously close to the heart. Henderson had to blink wondering if he was hallucinating and when he opened his eyes again Nathan looked right at him with a surprised expression on his face. Henderson quickly grabbed the scientist by the shoulder, trying to drag him towards the nearest bed as he screamed for assistance. Stark's eyes filled with pain met Henderson's.

"She wasn't...dreaming." He whispered as he dropped to his knees.

"Doctor Stark! Stay with me Doctor Stark!" Doctor Steven Henderson turned to a nurse who came running. "We have to stop the bleedings, I need the OR prepped ASAP."

A younger doctor came rushing in from another section of the medical bay. The head nurse helped to put pressure on the wounds. "Who do we report this too?" She asked confused.

Henderson sighed. "Try and get a hold of Fargo."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"What do you mean he is in surgery?" Fargo said feeling his panic rising.

"_Doctors Henderson and Coulton are doing their best."_ The nurse tried to assure Fargo.

"No, you don't understand. Doctor Stark has the files, the access, the knowledge!" His voice rose.

"_You'll figure something out Fargo."_ The nurse said encouraging.

"I have to inform Doctor Deacon of this." Fargo said unhappily. "I am blaming you when he starts shouting at me, he is going to shout at me again?" Fargo asked worriedly meaning Doctor Stark.

"_Doctor Stark is in a very bad way."_

"What about Doctor Blake?" The nurse glanced in Allison's direction. _"There has been no change I am afraid." _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Henry walked into the medical bay at the same time and seeing Allison he walked over to her. A time field once again threatened to take away people from him. Allison Blake could never be compared to Kim but he didn't hate her and he certainly didn't want her to die. She and Nathan had stepped in when the DoD had questioned Henry claiming that he did what he did to trick Beverly into talking and to gather more information about the Artefact that would have been lost otherwise. The DoD had reluctantly agreed to release Henry from custody and he had been allowed back at Global Dynamics under supervision for the time being. The DoD had been very interested in what the additional information about the Artefact had been but Allison Blake had told them that the information was processing and that they would receive the information when it was finished.

He cleared his head from the recent events in his life to fully focus on the woman lying in a bed right in front of him. Allison was pale and her body was exhausted. If he and Nathan couldn't fix this paradox Allison would die from exposure and half of section 5 had to be declared lost due to safety precautions. No one was to set foot in that part of the lab until all this was solved. He briefly wondered if Nathan was to be given Global Dynamics back from Allison due to the recent events, he almost hoped not because Nathan had changed, become human again after the responsibility of the worlds most advanced research facility had been removed from his shoulders.

Henry leaned in over her. "Allison?" He quickly checked her vitals once more and was about to talk to her again when a nurse came up to him.

"Can I help you Doctor Deacon?" The young nurse asked.

"Actually I think you can." Henry smiled at her. "Have you seen Nathan...ah Doctor Stark?"

"Yes he was taken into emergency surgery."

"Excuse me?"

"The doctors, medical doctors, are doing all they can for the now acting Director of GD." She said trying to be reassuring. Henry looked at her for a moment not fully grasping what she had just said. It was true that Nathan was acting Director when Allison wasn't available but he wasn't injured. The nurse must be mistaking Stark for someone else.

Henry remembered when he had arrived at his first job and understood how she must be feeling but this was not the time nor the place.

"No, you don't understand. He was to visit Allison...ah Doctor Blake." Henry clarified.

"_He _was not sick."

At the same time Carter walked through the door.

"Hey Henry any progress?"

"Yes, for the worse."

"What?" Jack said frowning.

"Nathan was onto something and I don't know exactly what."

"I better go." The nurse said moving away.

"What was he onto?"

Henry glared at him.

Carter threw up his hands in a surrender gesture. "I mean you must have a clue."

"No, I don't and he was going to try and ask Allison about details but he didn't come back so I walked up to find him."

Jack was just about to deliver a sarcastic reply when Fargo came rushing in.

"Oh Henry, there you are. Doctor Stark is in surgery."

"Yeah I just found out."

Jack looked from Henry to Fargo and back. "What? Wow...wow, hang on a second." Jack started.

"It makes little sense I know, which is why I need to talk to him." Henry said glancing at the OR.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Henry was sitting in the medical bay sighing heavily as he checked his watch for the third time. He really needed to talk to Nathan. He needed to know if the A1 classified project that Nathan once worked on had anything to do with this. Henry quietly walked over to Allison again calling her name.

"Nathan?" She whispered, a tear streaking her cheek.

"No, Allison its Henry. Allison, you need to listen to me." He said gently.

"What?" She said disoriented.

"Allison you are in the medical bay at Global, you need to calm down."

"Henry, I have lost Nathan." She said defeat evident in her voice.

"No, you have not lost him."

"He died Henry." She said and she still couldn't believe it.

"No Allison listen to me, you have been affected by some kind of field." His dark eyes meet hers trying to reassure her.

"Do you remember what happened while you where down in section 5?"

"I was going back to remember...about what has happened...about Kim and how everything was before my time as Director of Global started." She looked directly at him her eyes full of sorrow. "I am sorry."

"It's okay just go on." He said encouraging.

"It's a blur after that but I might have triggered something as I took a fall. Then I was waiting for the medical team."

"Did you know Nathan sent after one?" Henry asked surprised.

"No he was dying." She said and Henry felt her distress rising.

"Nothing of what you have seen is real. At least not this year." He added.

"Henry?" She questioned.

"Nathan is down in a lab trying to sort this mess out. Don't you worry."

Doctor Deacon noticed something white in the corner of his eye and turned slightly to see Doctor Henderson. Realising he must have heard the last part of their conversation he cast him a glance of worry. Henderson nodded in return letting Henry know that Stark is still alive.

Allison, who was still a bit out of it, mixed the different realities together and said that the DoD would want to know who was responsible for almost killing the Director of Global Dynamics. Henry started to explain, but when he realised that she referred to Nathan as the Director of GD, he asked Allison what year it is and she told him it's 2009. Doctor Henderson walked over to her chart and told her to rest, everything is going to be fine. He nodded at Henry wanting him to follow. They walked away from Allison to a more private place.

"What happened to Nathan?"

"I am not sure, he just collapsed and his shirt was soaked with blood. Suddenly he had three deep puncture wounds in his chest, they just appeared out of nowhere. I have never seen anything like it. And that tells a lot considering everything that has been going on around here." The medical doctor said.

"Did he do anything strange?" Henry asked.

"No, he sat with Doctor Blake and she was having nightmares, at least I thought so, so he took her hand." Henry's eyes met Henderson's. The medical doctor continued. "She was saying Doctor Stark was dying so..."

"He should have known better!" Henry said frustrated.

"I can't solve this without him, I need him back in the lab."

"That would be quite impossible." Steven looked directly at Henry. "Would you please tell me what is going on?"

"When Allison dreamed about Nathan she was close to him in the other reality. The rift expanded to momentarily include him as well, causing his body to appear in the state it was in...2009."

"But why? No one has experienced anything like it." Henderson asked confused.

"No, she has no one of your medical staff near her in the future moment that she is stuck in. It is either that or you all wore gloves to protect you from exposure by her skin. As for the latter it is nearly impossible to get that kind of exposure to cause your body to shift." He paused for a while.

"Look Steven I really need to talk to Nathan." Henry said pleadingly.

"He is not awake yet, his body has gone through severe trauma."

Henry's phone suddenly rang. "Excuse me." He said as he reached for it. "Deacon."

"_Henry it's me, Fargo, listen the DoD wants a word with Doctor Stark about the progress on Allison and the Artefact information."_

"Ah, yeah just leave that to me."

"_Thanks Henry." _ Fargo said relived.

Henry turned back to the Doctor. "Call me immediately when he wakes up."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Carter looked around the room before grabbing a chair sitting down next to Allison. "Hey how are you doing?" He asked cheerfully. Allison was sleeping again but she was not talking and her fever was better.

"Look I know how you must be feeling." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well actually I don't think I do but I had the Chicken Pox when I was little and it left me in a bad way." He sat in silence for a while before speaking again. He watched her still and pale form, hoping Henry could fix this.

"Allison, remember when I had a crush on you?"

He wanted to take her hand but he was afraid he would get injured as well; even though Henry had explained to him it was silly. Jack had seen Nathan lying sedated on another bed with his torso heavily bandaged and several pints of blood hanging next to an IV.

Jack continued to look at Allison's pretty face. "Allison you have to make it through this because Callie has a crush on me and I need some advice from a woman." He paused before continuing. "Okay I might have a crush on her too. You know Lupo always talking about guns. I need someone with style to talk to." He laughed as he got a mental image of Jo with a paintball gun.

"I really like Callie Allison and I am afraid that I would lose her as I lost Abbie... and you. At least, I like to think that you liked me a little anyway. So come on Allison you can't lay here all week doing nothing. Some of us have to work." He said smiling then suddenly turned serious again.

"If not for anyone else get well for Kevin." He said leaving her side walking down to the lab in search for Henry.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The only thing he was aware of was a sensation of pain and it wouldn't go away. Instead it grew worse penetrating his darkness. Someone was arguing in the background but he couldn't make out who it was or what they said. He couldn't take it anymore, the pain was unbearable, it felt like his chest was on fire. He tried to open his eyes but the room was too bright. Someone was calling his name.

"Doctor Stark?" The lights dimmed and he tried to open his eyes again.

"Is that better?" A young nurse asked. He nodded weakly. "I will call Doctor Henderson, he will be here soon, sir."

"Doctor Stark?" Henderson started to examine the reflexes and check the bandages, adjusting the pain medication. "It will be better in a while I promise."

Nathan briefly closed his eyes. "What happened?"

"I am not sure, but apparently you came in close contact with yourself."

"Stop...talking in riddles." He said opening his eyes again.

Seconds later Henry came barging in ignoring the look from Henderson.

"Nathan, finally, you can't afford your beauty sleep."

Nathan did his best to try and look annoyed.

Henry smiled. "I will fill you in as much as I can but you have to tell me what you found out earlier." Nathan briefly closed his eyes again trying to clear his head.

"Fargo found the file, several years ago when I was relatively new on the job we where doing an A1 project involving wormhole technology."

"Wormhole travel?" Henry asked disbelieving. "To get a stable wormhole is very hard and the consequences if anything goes wrong are horrible."

"Yes...believe me I know." Nathan said feeling the pain ease a little.

"We never managed to refine the technology enough and the project was cancelled."

"What did it do?"

"It...the natural laws of physics no longer apply. One of the scientists on the team walked through and never returned...now I think I know where he went." Nathan's eyes met Henry's concerned ones. "You believe he ended up in the future?"

"Yes." Nathan acknowledged.

"That would affect the regular timeline, Nathan, your scientist team built a time machine?"

"In a way I guess but it was very unstable and my guess is that he died shortly after he disappeared which is why the future timeline didn't change."

Henry turned to look to the other side of the room where Allison lay.

"The same thing happened to him as to Allison?" Henry asked.

Nathan nodded weakly as he once again tried to clear his foggy brain.

"The body becomes trapped in two places at the same time, in the same dimension, the body of a human was never designed to take on so much stress." Nathan whispered weakly.

"So it shuts down?" Henry said reaching the conclusion.

"That's what's happening to Allison?"

"Yes but I wasn't sure before, I needed to confirm it."

"And now you have?"

This time there was no reply. "No, Nathan I need more than that. Nathan?" He said gently shaking him by his shoulders.

"Doctor Deacon." Doctor Henderson warned him.

"Sorry." Nathan whispered. "Is she okay?"

"She is stable." Henderson said. "However your condition..."

"Just give us a moment." Henry said.

"A short moment." Henderson said as he walked over to Allison.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Jack quickly walked into the medical bay finding Stark sitting up on his bed while a nurse gently replaced his bandages and strapped the new ones hard.

"Henry what is going on?" Carter asked surprised at Nathan's strength because twelve hours ago he could barely keep awake.

Henry waved him off as Doctor Steven Henderson glared sternly at Nathan.

"Doctor Stark I must strongly object to this."

"I will be fine, besides I have other things on my mind."

"Exactly." The doctor returned. "You will only get well if you take time to heal."

"And I will, when I am done." Nathan said, returning the glare.

"Ah, are you guys sure this is such a good idea?" Carter asked moving up to stand beside Henry.

"There is no need for concern Jack." Henry told him.

"The reason that he is improving as fast as this is because the field is no longer including him and it also starts to lose strength all in all. There is another reason to it too. Nathan from 2009 are not near Allison in her dream anymore."

Carter looks from Henry to Nathan. "Why? Did he die?" Carter said.

Nathan gives him a glare. "You really had to bring that up didn't you?"

"However." Henry continued ignoring the bickering going on right in front of him. "The surgical incisions are made in the real world so they are still going to cause him some discomfort while moving around. But his torso is heavily bandaged."

Henry gently helped Nathan off the bed. "Come on lets get to the lab."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

One of the screens suddenly came to life as Henry helped Nathan to sit down on a chair.

"What do you want Fargo?" Henry asked, a little annoyed at the intrusion.

"I am sorry but I couldn't stall him any longer." He said to Henry before focusing his gaze on Nathan. "Doctor Stark? General Mansfield wants a word with you."

Nathan nodded. "Put him on."

A second later the General appeared on the screen. "Doctor Stark, how are you doing?"

"Considering the circumstances I am doing good." He admitted.

"That is good to hear because the DoD has reached a decision concerning Global Dynamics. Considering the recent events it has been decided that GD is to be given back to you. Some access has already been transferred." The General looked into the screen sincerely.

"I can only hope that you do find a way to save Doctor Blake."

"We are doing everything in our power General." Nathan assured him.

"Then I wish you all good luck Doctor Stark."

Henry stood bend over computer screen as Jack helped Nathan over to another workbench.

"Yes, the calculations seem to be in order."

"What have you found Henry?" Nathan asked not looking up from his calculations.

"I think it is possible to shut it down."

"The way we theorised?"

"Yes you where basically correct in your assumptions."

Jack moved over to Henry. "Is it going to be all right?" He asked concerned about Allison.

"I am going to try and shut..." Nathan grimaced as the stitches where stretched to their limits.

"Ouch?" Carter said.

"I moved too fast." Nathan admitted gritting his teeth.

"Maybe you should sit down and use your head instead." Henry offered.

"I will get the generator schematics and create a stable field to hold the temporal field in place." Carter frowned. "I don't want to sound stupid here or anything but..."

"Don't worry Carter we have everything under control." Nathan said having gained his bearings back.

"Ready when you are Henry." Nathan said looking up from the computer in front of him.

"Just a moment. I have it." Henry concurred.

"Shutting off by the first parameters." Nathan said.

The field seemed to grow weaker and weaker until there was nothing left. Jack had to blink to ensure himself that this was really happening.

"Is it closed?" He asked carefully.

"Closing by the third parameters now." Henry acknowledged.

"I am not getting any readings." Nathan said smiling slightly.

"The rift is closed." Nathan confirmed.

"Yeah." Jack said doing a high five with Henry.

Nathan called the medical bay over a link. "Doctor Henderson what is going on?"

Steven leaned over Allison checking her vitals fearing they where to lose her any moment.

"_Stand by."_ He said.

The vitals suddenly stopped to drop and started to return to normal levels.

"_Doctor Blake is going to make full recovery."_ Steven said happily over the link. _"How are you doing Doctor Stark?"_

"I am fine."

Henry glanced in his direction. "Actually you are not."

Nathan smiles tiredly. "I will live."

"_With all due respect sir."_ The medical doctor said. _"Doctor Deacon, get Doctor Stark up here ASAP. I can't have my boss lying around somewhere."_

Carter smiled at the statement. "That we can do." He said, gently putting Nathan's arm over his shoulder. He looked at the scientist.

"You know news travels fast around here."

"It's Fargo." Nathan answered sarcastically.

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Allison was awake with fever when they entered.

"Nathan?" She questioned looking concerned as she saw him supported by Jack.

"Henry?" she asked weakly watching Nathan being guided to a bed nearby.

"You promised me he was fine and that he was working on a solution in the lab." She said accusingly.

"Well we have been in the lab." Henry admitted.

She started to take off her blanket. "I need to see him."

"Wow..." Jack said coming over. "Wow...Allison you are not well."

"Carter I need to see Nathan."

Henderson walked over. "Doctor Blake I can assure you that Doctor Stark will be fine, if he takes it easy, the same goes for you."

She looked down on the floor. "Point taken." She said as the doctor smiled and moved away.

"Allison there is something you should know..." Henry began "...General Mansfield..."

"Has removed me from my post as the Director of GD?" Allison asked closing her eyes.

"Yes." Henry nodded.

"Who is to replace me?" She wondered feeling defeated and bone tired.

"Actually I think you know him pretty well." Henry said smiling.

She opened her eyes again. "Nathan?" Henry nodded.

"It's going back, I am sorry it's just so ironic." She looked directly at Henry.

"Does he know?"

"Yes."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nathan woke up feeling someone taking his hand.

"Hey." Allison said smiling.

She was sitting in a chair next to him in her dressing gown.

"You know." He started. "The last time you sat next to my bed, I'd lost my job and all I wanted was to leave this place."

"And now you've got your position back."

He looked at her seriously. "Alli, I am not sure I want it back."

"You belong there, Nathan, just promise me something? Never change back to the person that position made you the last time."

"I have learned my lesson." He said reassuringly and held her gaze. "I am just glad you are still with me." He said watching her. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine." Steven said my fever is almost gone; I will be back to normal in no time. Besides I don't have any incisions."

She continued. "The question is what I am going to do now?"

Nathan made a face before speaking. "Well I need someone by my side...and Allison?"

He looked directly at her, a smile on his face. "It's not like you have been fired or anything."

She smiled back at him. Doctor Henderson walked over to them.

"Doctor Blake, Doctor Stark the time is up. You need to rest, both of you."

Fargo came rushing in. "Doctor Stark! Oh Doctor Blake." He acknowledged. "You know that...ah classified thing that I activated?" He said glaring at the medical doctor.

Nathan sighed. "What about it Fargo?"

"I...it's kind of sucking in things like a black hole." He said innocently.

Stark's eyes narrowed. "What exactly did you touch and when was this?"

"Fargo!" Doctor Henderson said sternly.

"Get out!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Thanks for taking time to read it. I would love a review ) _

_Also a VERY big thank you to my Beta; Kodiak's Sweet Breath _


End file.
